


Blow Job

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Keith is really into giving these
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 11





	Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic nineteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Blow Job

He watched as the finger less gloved hand quickly worked his belt loose, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing his jeans and briefs down. He didn’t need to say anything as the mullet haired guy immediately took him into his mouth. He wished he could say he felt empowered with Keith servicing him like this but it was clear to both of them who was really in charge. Keith liked doing this and if he didn’t he wouldn’t no matter how he begged him to do it. He on the other hand was putty in Keith’s hands willing to do things he’d never done before if mullet head asked. He felt a bit silly how easily he caved after the first time Keith blew him about other things but when Keith began to suck his balls just right all that embarrassment was blown away by pleasure.

As Keith licked down his shaft before taking him back into his mouth he began to run his hands through that stupid mullet that was really growing on him. “stop it,” Keith said stopping what he was doing to glare up at him. Keith never let him touch his hair for long and it only made him want to do it more but he knew better than to force the issue. If he kept it up Keith would stop and leave and then he’d be jacking off to prevent blue balls so he put hands in his jacket pocket and let Keith get back to things. As Keith began to suck him deeply he closed his eyes and leaned back planning to enjoy the show until it was his turn to do what Keith wanted.

The End


End file.
